


Just Another Day In Arcadia

by AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: And what better thing is there than the Creepslayerz to cheer someone up?, Epic spoilers, Fluff, He desperately needs some love, Implications, Just a short little story to help us all get over those feels, M/M, Pure Crack, Season 3 Spoilers, This is just crack, Toby needs some love, Writing this was the only way I could cope, You've been warned, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother/pseuds/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother
Summary: (CONTAINS SEASON 3 SPOILERS SO I'LL KEEP THIS BRIEF)In the aftermath of the battle Toby is coming to terms with what his life will be like now as Arcadia's protector, but he knows that there's safety in numbers so he goes to Steve's house to talk about a Creepslayer/Trollhunter team up, only to find things that lead him to imply certain things.My friend FrenchToastie wrote a prologue to this, go check it out it's amazing!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785880





	Just Another Day In Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> Only reason why this is rated teen is for implied things and the use of the word 'fuck' which only comes up once, which for ME is a miracle. I love the aftermath of things??? Just I love theorizing as to what happens next? Like 'Oh no, the town is trashed, I wonder how they deal with that', I like writing out those kind of things. *shrug* Don't ask.  
> We're all in a state of...shock to say the least with the release of the new season so I thought some giggles would be needed, as well as some Creepslayerz (WHO BARELY APPEARED DAMNIT)  
> This also has some implications for 3Below (if you like squint?)  
> I have never written a one-shot before but I just had to write something goofy after the emotional trainwreck.

   The town was trashed; there was no polite way to put it. Shop windows smashed, (Troll) bodies in the streets which would attract a lot of Gruesomes if not cleaned soon, rubble everywhere, and the entire town knowing about the existence of Trolls, and Jim, the first human-now half Troll, Trollhunter, gone. Off to lead the Trolls to New Jersey with Claire. This was the reality that the people of Arcadia were awaking to. It was…a lot to take in to say the least. Clean up had begun the day before, right after the battle, but the townspeople’s work was far from over. Many were still staggering to come to terms with what had happened not even twenty four hours earlier. Mrs. Nuñez, along with the Mayor, had already released an official announcement stating how what had happened needed to be kept under wraps at all costs. Such a thing should be obvious but honestly, how could they depend on an entire _town_ to not say anything? And all of those tremors? They would undoubtedly be noticed-then again; earthquakes weren’t exactly uncommon in their part of the world.

    But earthquakes were yesterday’s problem, today was full of other ones. But hey, on the bright side, no school today! That was how Toby was trying to see it, weighing out the pros against the cons.

    Con, Jim, Claire and the Trolls leaving. Pro, he had been upgraded in Trollhunter status, now being one of the only two in Arcadia along with his wingman Aargh. And Jim and Claire would be back soon right? Con, clearing out Troll remains. Pro, hey maybe he could show off his strength to Darci, get in some smooth talking while he’s at it. The whole town knowing about Trolls…he wasn’t sure if that was a pro or a con...hey, maybe now he would have some fans!

    He rode down the street in his bike-he was a Trollhunter, why did he have to use a bike?!-war hammer shrunk and tucked away safely in his pocket, and took in Arcadia’s new reality which didn’t seem real at all. It was early in the morning, he never got up so early even for school. Then again, with all the late night missions as of late, anything that was more than three hours of sleep was pure heaven. Even if the bliss had ended at first light.

    Toby got a few calls along the way as he rode past and well-he would be a liar if he said that he didn’t puff out his chest a bit at that. Yeah, he knew that one of the rules of being a Trollhunter was secrecy but hey, now that the secret was out he was going to bask in the glory. And it helped to distract him from the detached feeling that he had from riding without Claire and Jimbo at his side. He had never hated Aargh’s inability to be in the sun more than he did now.

    He stopped in front of the museum and took in the sight of the town. The whole scene was surreal in a way (if you ignored the destruction), neighbours out on the streets cleaning up the damage and interacting in a way that in normal circumstances they never would have. Senor Uhl was using his truck to help move the rubble, Lawrence was giving orders to students-when wasn’t he?-, Aja and Krel were picking up Gum-Gum remains-Toby gave them props for that. He still got squeamish when dealing with Troll remains; seriously, it was like those two weren’t human.

    Anyway, if Toby was being honest then he would admit that he had just grabbed his bike and rode out at this ungodly hour where the sun was just starting to say hello was just so he had something-anything to do. He needed purpose. But now that the Trollhunters were disbanded-only by distance, he quickly reminded himself-he had no clue what to do. What comes next? Blinky, Jim, Claire, and the Trolls were off searching for a Heartstone. Morgana was gone, Angor was gone, Gunmar was gone. No more bad guys. What was he supposed to do now?

    Yes, Jim had told him to stay behind to protect Arcadia but protect them from what?! The danger was gone; there was nothing to protect Arcadia from! (Not that Toby was complaining about how the danger had passed.) But come on, really, protect them from what?

    Well, maybe now that Gunmar was gone, creatures that were previously afraid to come out of hiding would start doing just that. Okay nope! Toby quickly squashed that thought down. But it didn’t stop the possibility of it becoming true.

    “Ah, Toby!” Aja called, waving him over. Toby let out a small huff as he turned the bike her way. She had a wheelbarrow next to her where Krel was dumping another load of ‘rocks’. “I believe you and your friends misinformed us about Arcadia being ordinary.” She said in her odd accent and never ending smile.

    “Aha, yeeaah, sorry about that.” He apologized with a wince. “Didn’t want to give you guys the wrong impression of this place since you just got here.”

   “Are you kidding?! That just makes this place more fun!” Krel exclaimed, wiping his hands on his pants and sending a small cloud of dust into the air. Toby tried not to breathe too much of _that_ in.

   “Fun…riiight. Well, let me re-welcome you to Arcadia, where things from out of this world are always crashing down.” Toby said, formally bowing at the end-the feat almost sent him falling face first from his bike.

   “Oh, you’re right about that.” Krel agreed with an inside smirk.

   “You know this place seems less lively and more deadly now.” Aja said, holding up a piece of stone Troll face and laughing at her own joke. Toby awkwardly joined in. “I do have a question, the one with the shoes that glide, who is he? I saw him fighting yesterday but he had no weapons.”

    “Shoes that-oh you probably mean Eli! Yeah, he’s another student at the school, he fights monsters too, but he doesn’t have weapons as sophisticated as us Trollhunters do.” He said proudly, getting out his war hammer and twirled it without activating it-only to almost drop it. He let out an awkward chuckle and putting it back. “Eli is on the more technical side of things; he’s more skilled with a book than he is in a battle, although Steve says that Eli is good at strategy planning.”

    “So this Eli? He is very informed about these sorts of things?” Krel asked curiously.

   “Oh definitely! If there’s anything weird in Arcadia then he’s out looking for answers or making theories before anyone can blink! I mean, they would shove him in lockers for it but he was never really far off from the truth.”

    That got Toby thinking, Eli and Steve had that whole Creepslayerz thing going on, protectors of Arcadia, striking from the shadows, blah, blah, blah, Toby had sort of zoned out during Eli’s little speech about what it was that Steve and he did. The main point was if there was one thing that Toby had learned from being a Trollhunter was that there was safety in numbers. And Eli and Steve were pretty good at their job of being Creepslayerz-no matter now dorky their team name was. So now that Jim and Claire were no longer part of Arcadia’s protection squad, maybe it was time to update the one that there was.

    The more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded to him. Eli was pretty well informed on creatures, especially the more recent sightings, Steve was good at playing the muscle, throw in an experienced Trollhunter with a war hammer into the mix, add a dash of Aargh and boom! You get Arcadia’s new anti-monster dream team! Or a recipe for disaster. But Toby had grown to go for his impulses, especially with everything that had happened.

    “Sorry, Krel, Aja, I have to jet, something uh-something just came up!” Toby said quickly. “Official Trollhunter business!”

    “Okay, see you later Toby!” Aja chimed. Krel gave a one handed wave since he had gone back to loading parts onto the wheelbarrow.

    Pouring on the steam Toby peddled his way to Steve’s house. He knew exactly where it was-it used to be so that he could avoid it but now he was grateful for having the directions stored in his mind. No cars were in the drive-way, meaning that Steve was home alone, perfect! No need to worry about anyone overheari-right, people overhearing didn’t matter anymore.

    He set the kickstand (the bike still fell over two seconds later) and went up to the front door, giving it a few sharp raps. Toby tapped his foot as he waited on the porch. The house wasn’t overly grand, just one story, but it was pretty nice, the lawn also seemed better kept than in the past, Toby wondered if Lawrence had done it or if he had made Steve help out. Toby knocked on the door again, harder than before. This time he could hear faint muttering and swearing from behind the door before it was thrown open.

    “What?!” Steve shouted before even seeing who was standing on the porch. His voice was thick with sleep and his usual neat hair was everywhere and he was still in his pyjamas. He blinked a few times upon seeing Toby. “What do you want, Dumb-zalski?”

    “Steve! Hey! I’m here to offer you the chance of a lifetime!” Toby answered, ignoring the quip. Steve did not look amused. Then again, Steve looked like death had made out with him. “How would you like to have a Trollhunter on yours and Eli’s Creepslaying team!?”

    “Didn’t Jim leave for New York?” Steve asked, yawning at the end.

    “Uh I was talking about me and it was New Jersey.” Toby deadpanned, crossing his arms. And Aargh of course, but Toby supposed that it would be best to warm them up to the idea of a Troll being on the team.

    “Not interested.” He replied, closing the door-well he would of if Toby’s foot hadn’t stopped it.

    “Oh come on! It’d be better if we joined forces! You know, strength in numbers and all that!”  he persuaded-totally wasn’t pleading.

    “Yeah, well based on our history and my track record, I don’t think a Trollhunter needs to be on a team with a guy like me.” Steve grumbled, leaning against the doorway. God, why did he have to be up so early for such crap?

    “Oh come on, Steve! Don’t be like that! I know you’re a good guy! The whole class does with how you stuck up for Eli when Coach was yelling at him.” Toby reminded.

    “That was different!” Steve snapped. He did not to be reminded of that day anytime soon thank you very much, sure he and Lawrence had been doing more-gag-bonding since then but that didn’t mean that the memory didn’t sting. “I didn’t want anybody talking to my Pepperbuddy like that, especially not Lawrence!”

    “Your…Pepperbuddy?” Toby repeated. Surely he had not heard that correctly. Maybe a chunk of Troll rock had fallen into his ear yesterday, or he had gone partly deaf from the sound of weapons and armour clashing.

    Steve’s face turned a soft pink. “Shut up! I meant to say Pepperjack!”

    “ ** _Your_** Pepperjack?” Toby corrected, smirking a bit now. True, this was no way to get Steve to agree to the whole team up thing but hey, Toby never could pass up a chance to mess with him.

    Steve’s whole face had now turned crimson. “Dumb-zalski, I don’t know what you think that you’re _implying_ but-!”

    “Steve?” Eli interrupted, shuffling up next to him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He seemed even smaller than usual. “I heard shouting. You said that you would wake me up, I wanted to make breakfast.” He said groggily.

    Toby was trying to not laugh and failing miserably. First off, Eli looked like a half asleep kitten, second of all he was with Steve _alone_ and had obviously just woken up which meant that he had spent the night, third, instead of wearing pyjamas like Steve he was wearing a certain _someone’s_ trademark blue polo which was more like a nightgown on his small frame.

    Steve’s brain had all but fried when Eli walked out. Okay yeah, loaning his shirt had seemed like a good idea in hindsight, now…well now he was certain that it was the _best_ idea he had ever had ever. Until he heard Toby’s snickering that is.

    “Don’t get the wrong idea! We were up late last night doing a Creepslayerz mission, making sure that all the creeps had left and there weren’t any goblins or stuff left behind or something and I was too tired to drive all the way to Eli’s house and he was too tired to walk there so he told his mom that he was staying the night but he didn’t have any pyjamas so I lent him my shirt so don’tgetthewrongfuckingideayouturdandifyousaybreatheawordaboutthisIwillmakeyourbracesintoalicenceplateformyVespa!” Steve shouted.

    “Dude, chill.” Toby said, putting his hands up in surrender. “I wasn’t going to say anything.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Other than now I definitely don’t have to imply anything.

    The sun was now fully out now, and Arcadia started its new day with Steve in his pyjamas, chasing a screaming/cackling Toby while a completely lost Eli tried to calm Steve down. Just another day in Arcadia.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this after I finished the third season. I had been wanting to do something where the Trollhunters are at Steve's house and Eli just comes out wearing Steve's shirt leading to a flustered Steve and a bunch of laughing but not very surprised Trollhunters. Tweaked the idea a bit to fit the end of the season more, plus, how could I resist throwing in Aja and Krel?  
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
